Five Nightmares at Freddy's
Five Nightmares at Freddy's is a games created by Aldrasos. Unlike the other games, this is a survival game from a mobile first-person perspective. The goal is to collect several 'fragments' while avoiding a roaming animatronic, Maime. However, there is a twist - running out of time is no longer a good thing... Overview The player's goal is to control the character, Jace Redd, safely through an empty Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria, with the aim to follow certain clues which will eventually lead the player to 'fragment' which will end the night and move onto the next. There is a single animatronic in the main game, however new ones are unlocked by completing certain challenges. Gameplay Start The player starts in a random room, with no knowledge of how they got there or why. However, it is evident that they are in a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but not one ever seen before. The player starts with one item: * Flashlight - this allows the player to illuminate part of the room they are in to reveal whether the animatronic is hiding there. It only partially lights the room, so the player needs to look around a bit to make sure they didn't miss something. Again, this runs out of power, but batteries can be found How to Play As the player wanders the Pizzeria, they will hear a young girl giggling. If the player turns to meet the sound they will see a white mist-like entity exit the room. The player must follow the mist until they find the 'fragment', which when found will end the night, and the next will begin. Along the way the player must avoid Maime, the Bonnie-like animatronic which is hunting the player.The player can hear Maime when it is in an adjacent room. The player can avoid the animatronic or try to hide from it by hiding in a closet (if the room has one). Hiding can be risky if the player is unsure of the animatronic's position and/or the night they are playing on. There are two ways of 'stunning' Maime, which is by using two items found in rooms: * Metal pipe - two-time use and can only be used when not hiding. When Maime attacks the player, the player will automatically smash it in the head with the pipe, stunning it for a few seconds. During this time, the player must run away and escape. On the second use the pipe breaks * Knife - one-time use and more rare than the pipe, and can only be used when hiding. If Maime attacks the player while they are hiding in a closet the player stabs Maime in the left eye with the knife as it tries to grab you, causing it to back off in apparent pain. The stun lasts longer, and Maime takes longer to detect the player when in the same or adjacent rooms Chaos Rooms There is an additional challenge in the form of 'deceptions'. These are basically hallucinations which misguide the player. Occasionally the player will hear a girl giggling, but the end is more static. If the player follows this type of giggle they enter what is called the 'Chaos Rooms', which causes the player's Panic Meter to rise. The rooms now have a red tinge, blood is splattered on the walls and there are screams in the background. If the player stays in the Chaos Rooms too long, the Panic Meter will rise to the top and the game ends in failure. To escape the Chaos Rooms the player must listen out for a young girl's voice saying 'Over hear!' and follow it into a room. If successful, the player exits the Chaos Rooms. However, there are also deceptive voices, which say the same thing, except the 'hear!' part is said in a demonic voice. If the player follows this voice, the game ends in failure. Maime Night 1 - Pawn Maime will travel through rooms one at a time towards the player. If the player successfully hides from it, they have a brief reprieve as Maime on this night cannot travel backwards. Its detection level is low. Night 2 - Knight Maime will travel to the room next to the player. Then, will move to rooms either left or right of the direction it came from. To avoid Maime, the player must either move to the room they heard the sound from, or the room on the opposite side (there are always four exits to each room). Hiding is unnecessary as Maime cannot enter the room the player is in, only the player can accidentally move into the room Maime is in. Its detection level is medium. Night 3 - Bishop Maime will travel to the room next to the player. Then, will move either to the left or right of the direction it came from. To avoid Maime, the player must move to the room opposite the one they heard the sound from. All other options lead to Maime catching the player, and idling will result in the same way. Hiding is only necessary if the player is confused and needs time to think. Its detection level is medium. Night 4 - Rook Maime will travel to the room next to the player. The player must move in any direction other than the room the noise came from or the room opposite that, otherwise Maime will catch the player. When the player moves to a safe room, they must then quickly move to a room either left or right. Idling, moving forward or moving backwards will result in the player getting caught. Hiding is only successful on the second move. Maime can now move backwards easily. Maime's detection level is high. Night 5 - King Maime will travel to the room next to the player. The player can move in any direction other than the room the noise came from. After they have done so, they must then move either left or right. When this is done, the player must then do the same a second time or hide. Doing anything else will result in the player getting caught. Idling will quickly end with the player getting caught. Maime can move in any direction. Maime's detection level is instant, making the flashlight useless. The player must rely on their memory alone. Night 6 - Queen Only unlocked if the player completes the previous nights in a row without dying once, but is unlocked forever after. Maime will travel to the room next to the player, and the player must repeat the same sequence as they did on the King Night, however, the player only has a second to react to each noise, or else they are caught. Maime can move in any direction. Maime's detection level is once again instant. Hiding also does not work on this level, even if the player is carrying a knife. Pipes also break on the first hit. Night 7 - Custom Unlocked after completing Night 6. The player can replace Maime with any animatronic they unlocked in previous games. Each animatronic has their own movement pattern and difficulty. Mechanics *There is no map in this game. There is an infinite number of rooms, each with a door left, right, forwards and backwards. As a result, implementing cameras is impossible *Sounds are an important factor in this game. When Maime (or any custom animatornic) makes a noice, part of the screen will glow red in the direction of the room the noise came from, indicating to the player which room the animatronic is in *Being successful at this game requires good reflexes and more importantly a good memory Secrets Items Flamethrower The player can acquire the Flamethrower, a weapon obtained when three pieces - the Fuel Tank, the Lighter and the Metal Frame are found. The player uses the item when they are attacked by Maime, to which it is set on fire and runs apparently screaming in agony out of the room. This will trigger an event similar to entering the Chaos Rooms, except the rooms are now on fire. This is basically a Do or Die move in desperation, as the player must follow the white mist to safety which wins the night, but is extremely difficult due to a large amount of deceptions tricking the player. Animatronics Events Revelation (SPOILERS) After completing Night 6, the screen fades to darkness. Then, the character (Jace) opens their eyes to see a young girl with long black hair in a simple white dress standing in front of him, looking down and smiling as he is sitting down, leaning against a tree. He is surrounded by a great green field filled with flowers, which appears to be pure paradise. The girl leans forward and says: 'Time to wake up, Mr Red Guy.' The screen fades to black again. When the character once again opens his eyes, he finds himself looking through the eyes of a mask. Through the eye holes he sees a dark figure standing in front of him, dressed in a sort of black suit. As the character raises his hand towards the figure, the silhouette fades into nothingness, leaving Jace all alone in a room slick with blood. The screen then fades to black for the last time. Running out of Time If the player runs out of time (the clock hits 6AM) the screen will fade to black. When the character (Jace) opens his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by dead and dismembered children. At his side he holds a large blade - the same as Maime's, and holding it, a dark blue animatronic hand... Trivia (Contains Spoilers) *If it is not already obvious, this game has links to chess. Mainly, the movement patterns of animatronic relating to the chess piece each night is named after. This relates to the rivalry between Marion and Moriah, in which chess is a major way in which they manipulate the world *The identities of some of the people mentioned in this game can be found by following some of the links Category:Games Category:Work in progress